Harley Quinn (TV series)
Harley Quinn is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation based on the DC Comics character Harley Quinn. Overview Synopsis Harley Quinn who has finally broken things off once and for all with the Joker and attempts to make it on her own as the criminal Queenpin of Gotham City. The series features Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and a whole cast of heroes and villains, old and new, from the DC Universe. Cast *Kaley Cuoco as Harley Quinn: The main protagonist who is the runt of the chain gang in Arkham Asylum at the very beginning of the series of the same name. However, as the series progresses, she recently escapes custody with her cellmate, Ivy, and sets off on a most epic adventure into becoming criminal Queenpin of Gotham City. *Lake Bell as Pamela Isley: Sarcastic and incredibly smart, Ivy is Harley’s best friend and now roommate. Very much a loner (she prefers plants over people), Ivy is sometimes the voice of reason but always a true friend to Harley. Ivy soon becomes her reluctant partner-in-crime. *Diedrich Bader as Batman: A fully deputized special agent to the Gotham Police Department who turned Harley in and brought her to the Arkham Asylum for a life sentence behind bars prior to this series. His alter-ego, Bruce Wayne, is a director to a community service program which enforces Arkham's inmates under hard labor until they are allowed to return to society. *Alan Tudyk as The Joker and Clayface: Equal parts homicidal and charismatic, he’s been Harley’s longtime awful boyfriend, but when Harley breaks up with him, she vows to take his cherished number-one spot on the Most Wanted list. The Joker thinks of Harley as his creation and, as she grows in power, does everything he can to prevent it from happening. A large, humanoid mass of clay, Clayface was a struggling, trained actor until a terrible pottery accident turned him into the shapeshifting villain he is now. His aspirations for stardom and his ability to transform his appearance to look like anyone should help him land some roles but he’s such a terrible actor that the only work he can get is with Harley’s crew, pretending to be whoever they need him to be help with a heist. He still holds out hope that he’ll land one of the many auditions he fruitlessly goes on. **Tom Kenny as Clayface's Hand *Ron Funches as King Shark: His lower half is human, but his upper half is the body of a great white shark. Even though he looks incredibly fierce, he’s a gentle soul who just wants to be normal. That is, until he smells blood. And then he goes into a frenzy and literally eats everyone around him leaving death and carnage everywhere. Then feels bad about it. *Wanda Sykes as Tsaritsa / Queen of Fables] *Natalie Morales *Jim Rash as Edward Nigma / Riddler *Giancarlo Esposito as Lex Luthor *Jason Alexander as Sy Borgman: Once upon a time, Sy used to be a suave, super spy. Now in his 90s, he’s a wheelchair user with most of his body replaced by creaky 50s era bionic parts. Crotchety, difficult and longs to become relevant again. He’s also Harley and Ivy’s landlord, and insists they take him on their heists so can get back into the action – or else he won’t repair the plumbing. *J. B. Smoove as Frank the Plant *Tony Hale as Dr. Psycho: An angry misogynist dwarf with telekinesis. He was a major villain until the “incident” ten years ago when in the midst of losing a battle against Wonder Woman he became frustrated and called her the C-word. In front of hundreds of camera phones. Even other villains were disgusted. Disgraced, the only one who’ll have him is Harley. A woman. He can’t stand it, but he’ll do anything to get back into the villain community. *Christopher Meloni as James Gordon *Malice Vundabar: Early 20s, pretty, but over it. She’s an alien (but looks human) and her family is crazy rich and powerful, she’s interning with Harley’s gang for college credit. The only thing she cares about is her demonic shadow cat named Chessure that she carries around in her designer purse. It’s a friend and fashion item and it destroys everything it sees. *Rahul Kohli as Scarecrow *Sanna Lathan as Catwoman *Vanessa Marshall as Princess Diana / Wonder Woman *Sean Schemmel as Dr. Jeremiah Arkham: Harley's loudmouth warden of the Arkham Asylum who acts as a drill instructor. Although, he runs this prison in extreme inhuman measures, he forces hard repeating labor on inmates, to torture them both physically and mentally, until they lose their criminal ways and reenter society. In fact, he aims to reform people, not to offer pure torment. *Jacob Tremblay as Robin: The boy wonder and Batman's sidekick who helped turn Harley Quinn in prior to the series. At the beginning of the first episode, Harley was ordered by Batman to stand on a platform scale with height meter so that he can measure her weight and height for a correct sized prison uniform. *James Adomian *Matt Oberg *Tisha Campbell-Martin *Phil LaMarr Videos Harley Quinn New York Comic Con 2018 First Look DC Universe The Ultimate Membership Harley Quinn Coming Soon DC Universe The Ultimate Membership Harley Quinn Full Trailer A DC Universe Original Series Premiere Nov. 29 Category:Harley Quinn (TV series) Category:Animation